The Kitsune and the Neko: The Secret Files
by Junior the Wolf
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have known each other since they were five years old.  Since then, they've been keeping many secrets for their safety and continued happiness.  Now it's time for those secrets to be revealed. Side Story of 'The Kitsune and the Neko'


**The Kitsune and the Neko: The Secret Files**

Summary: Naruto and Hinata have known each other since they were five years old. Since then, they've been keeping many secrets for their safety and continued happiness. Now it's time for those secrets to be revealed.

Side Story of 'The Kitsune and the Neko'

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>**Dire Beast**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I know I haven't been updating as much as usual, but everyone has slow days. Anyway, I have waited until now to post this side story for a reason. The title says it all. Now, all chapters will be labled as events because each one has occured sometime during the main story, but were either mentioned or shown as a flashback at best. I've decided to feature them here for my loyal readers. And since it's Chistmas, this event seems very fitting. One more thing, I have a special request for all at the end. Enjoy this story and Merry Chistmas!

**Arc 1:**** The Early Years****  
>Event 1: The Youko Christmas Party<strong>

Event featured in Arc 1 Chapter 7

Deep within the forests surrounding the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a fairly large two-story house resided. The rays of the morning sun filtered into the room of an eleven-year-old boy and girl. The boy has spiky bright blonde hair while the girl has long silver hair. As the sunlight gently shined on their faces, the furry silver ears on the girl's head twitched. It wasn't long before they were roused from their peaceful slumber.

The first to awaken was the boy. His brilliant blue eyes rested on the still sleeping girl and a smile graced his lips. A hand lifted from its resting place on the girl's waist and went to her ears, scratching behind them. A purr escaped from her lips before she awaken a moment later. Her own blue eyes met the boy's and she smiled.

"Morning, Naruto." she purred in greeting from the boy still stratching her ears.

"Morning, Ginko." the boy, known as Naruto, replied to his girlfriend, Ginko.

Glancing at the clock, both kids saw it was still a bit early. But when their eyes rested on the calender, their smiles grew. Turning to face one another, they leaned in and gently pressed their lips together.

After kissing for a few seconds, the two pulled away and said, "Merry Christmas, love."

xxxxx

It was Christmas time in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. While the Land of Fire never snows due to its warm climate, the temperature does drop to a more chilly level. As the sun continued to rise, the residents arose and started their day. Presents being opened, greetings and thanks were exchanged and even kisses were shared under the mistletoe.

But for four girls traveling through the forests, they were even happier. A twelve-year-old, two eleven-year-olds and a ten-year-old were delighted when their parents allowed them to spread the joy of the holiday to some of their friends, a certain friend in particular.

The oldest girl has long brown hair tied in two buns on top of her head and chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing a pink chinese-style shirt, green pants and blue sandals. The second oldest has long bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes. She's wearing a light pink t-shirt, light red shorts and blue ninja sandals. The second oldest has long platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail and teal eyes. She's wearing a light pink t-shirt, white shorts and blue ninja sandals. The youngest girl has long midnight blue hair and pale lavender eyes that looked to be lacking pupils. She's wearing a midnight blue ninja shirt with a mesh shirt underneath, midnight blue ninja pants and blue ninja sandals. A light beige jacket with fur lining the bottom kept her warm; the left sleeve bearing the crest of her clan. Each girl was carrying a pair of scrolls, hidden on their person from prying eyes.

They knew that their friends were holding a Christmas party and has invited them over. They were worried that their parents wouldn't let them come over. But since they were allowed to come over, and even stay an extra two days, they were going to enjoy it to the fullest. The youngest more so than the others, since her birthday is in two days.

These girls are Tenshi "Tenten" Kazama, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga.

xxxxx

Upon arriving at the forest home, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata knocked on the door with smiles on their pretty faces. When the door opened, they saw three familiar faces.

The oldest is a girl with maroon eyes and long red hair tied in a high ponytail. She's wearing a midnight blue tank top with a white t-shirt underneath, a midnight blue skirt that goes to just above her knees, tight black shorts and midnight blue wristbands. The youngest is a girl with blue eyes and shoulder-length dark blue hair. She's wearing a dark blue tank top with a white t-shirt underneath, dark blue pants and dark blue wristbands. The third is Ginko, who's wearing a sky-blue tank top with a white t-shirt underneath, dark blue shorts and silver wristbands. All three girls are wearing white house slippers to keep their feet warm.

Ginko Youko and her two sisters, Kouen and Tsuki, smiled at the four girls before them. "Merry Christmas, girls!" they greeted.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata giggled before the girls shared a group hug. "Merry Christmas, you three." the four girls said.

"Yes, Merry Christmas, girls." spoke an older woman that looked like an older Kouen, Ginko and Tsuki with blue eyes and long midnight blue hair. She's wearing a aea-blue top with silver trim and a long dark blue skirt. She, too, also wore white house slippers.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata bowed before the triplets' mother. "Merry Christmas, Ms. Yuki."

Yuki Youko smiled at them before motioning them inside. "Come on in, girls. Naruto is waiting to see you." she said before they all went inside.

Hinata quickly moved over to the blonde boy and gave him a hug and a kiss while wishing him a Merry Christmas. Tenten, Sakura and Ino saw that their friend Naruto is wearing a black t-shirt, dark orange shorts, dark orange wristbands and black house slippers. As soon as Hinata pulled away from him, the three girls also have Naruto a hug and a kiss while wishing him a Merry Christmas, though on the cheek instead of on the lips.

"So, you girls ready for the party?" Naruto asked them.

"You bet we are." Ino replied before revealing a scroll. "We've even brought the presents."

"That's good to hear." Yuki piped in. "But before we start the party, you all have to get changed."

"Changed?" Naruto and the girls wondered before the Yuki took his hand.

"That's right. Come with me, Naruto." she said as she pulled him upstairs.

"Come on, girls. We've got to get ready as well." Kouen said before she and her sisters dragged their confused friends up to their rooms.

xxxxx

Several minutes later, Naruto came out of his and Ginko's bedroom after he finished getting ready. Yuki told him that she had a special outfit made just for today for everyone, including herself. She said that it was in his room before telling him to change and to meet them downstairs. The outfit consists of a red kimono and hakuma set with white trim, a black sash, black gloves, black indoor shoes, a red haori with white trim and a Christmas hat. One look at it had him chuckling before wondering what the ladies will be dressed in.

It didn't have to wait very long to find out. Not long after he came down, the girls exited the rooms and headed downstairs. What he saw caused him to blush to bright, he could pass as a Christmas ornament. All seven girls are each garbed in a red two piece bikini with white furry trim, black silken gloves and black knee-high boots. They completed the look with a Christmas hat, a red haori with white trim and lip-gloss, which made them even more irresistible. It didn't help that the three vixens weren't hiding their foxy features either.

"Looks like he likes the sight before him." said Yuki from her position behind him. When he turned around, he almost fainted, as she was dressed in the same fashion as the girls, except she was wearing high-heeled boots and pink lipstick. To make it worse, she brushed one of her tails under his chin and winked. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted with a big smile on his heavily flushed face. He was caught by two of her tails as the girls giggled at his expense.

"Well, he took it as I expected." Yuki said mirthfully before looking at Ginko and Hinata. "You two wake him up. Make sure he enjoys it." Both girls nodded before they picked up their boyfriend and sat him on the couch before sitting next to him. The pair then nuzzled his cheeks before kissing them, which caused him to stir.

Naruto was roused back to the waking world, only to be greeted by the sight of both Ginko and Hinata on either side of him. "Relax, Naruto. This is a treat just for you." Ginko purred into his ear.

"She's right." Yuki added. "A few weeks ago, we've decided to do this for you because the village has been so mean to you, minus a good chunk of the populous." The idea was actually Kouen's. She wanted Naruto to have a very happy Christmas this year and asked if they could have a party. After the family agreed, it wasn't very hard for Yuki to convince Hiashi Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Sayuki Haruno and Arashi Kazama to allow their daughters to come. Of course, she left out that fact from the girls and even refused to add her little additions to the party.

She knew Naruto was young, but he was in love. Having two girlfriends at the age of ten, both of them professing their love to him, she figured to give him a special present this year to celebrate. Of course, she herself wished that her children's father was with them to enjoy it, but she could always do this with him when he's with them again. They have all the time in the world, after all.

"I hope this won't be a recurring thing, not that I mind." Naruto asked, who was actually taking it quite well.

"No, but you can't tell anyone about this, especially Jiraiya. I don't want him trying to corrupt my charge." Yuki replied. When Naruto nodded, she added, "Okay, now that that's taken care of, take off your hats and let's have Christmas dinner."

With that said, everyone took off their hats as they went into the dining room to enjoy their Christmas dinner.

xxxxx

After dinner, they were back in the living room to open up the presents that they got for each other.

"So... who should go first?" Ino questioned, fingering the scroll on her hands.

"I'll go first." Sakura volunteered before unsealing her presents for everyone, revealing a bunch of books. "My mom wrote these cookbooks herself. They contain some great recipes for just about every occasion, and not just baking recipes." She then handed them each a stack of three.

"Your mother's an excellent baker, Sakura. Can you send her our thanks for us?" Yuki spoke up as she accepted the cookbooks.

"Of course." Sakura replied.

"I guess I'll go next." Hinata spoke up after everyone sealed their books away. From her scroll, she unsealed several stuffed animals. "Hanabi and I thought that these would be perfect for you all." She then started handing them out. Sakura received a pink bear with green eyes and a red jacket with a white circle on the back. Tenten received a panda bear dressed in a white fighter's gi and a black belt. Naruto received a golden-furred fox with blue eyes, black fur on the tips of its ears and paws, pure white fur on the tips of its tails, a red jacket with black flames trimming the bottom and a pair of snow-white angel wings. Ino received the same thing, except it has platinum blonde fur, teal eyes, a violet jacket with white flames trimming the bottom and a pair of black butterfly wings with a golden design. Yuki and her daughters all received foxes with matching fur, blue eyes and a blue jacket with cyan flames. Yuki's was sea-blue, Kouen's was midnight blue, Ginko's was sky-blue and Tsuki's was dark blue.

"Oh, how cute!" Sakura and Ino gushed as they started at their gifts.

"How fitting." Naruto commented, referring to his, Tenten's and the vixens' gifts.

"How fitting, indeed." Tsuki added as she cuddled with hers.

"I'll go next then." Tenten said, holding her panda in her arms, before unsealing from her scroll a stack of scrolls. "These scrolls are full of brand new weapons and medical supplies. There one for each of you." Still holding her panda, she handed each of her friends a scroll.

"My turn." Ino said after Tenten sat back down. From her scroll, she unsealed several light boxes, each one marked with a name. "Mom and I got everyone a new outfit. I'm sure you'll like them." She then got up and started handing the boxes out. After she finished, she sat down and smiled as they examined the outfit she and her mother, Ikana, got for them.

"You and your mother have good taste, as usual." Hinata said as she placed her new clothes back in their box.

"Yeah." Naruto added after sealing his new clothes away.

"You want to go next, Naruto?" Ginko asked her boyfriend.

"No, you girls go on. I'll go last." Naruto replied.

"Okay." the silver fox-girl said before unsealing from her scroll a stack of paperback books. They were noticably smaller than Sayuki's cookbooks. She then started handing them out.

"Wow... this is a great novel." said Kouen as she read the title of the book. "I've wanted this for a while now."

"I know, that's why I bought it." Ginko pointed out. "It took a while to find out what kind of novels you all would like. I hope I did alright."

"You did great, Ginko." Naruto said before kissing his vixen.

"Yes you did." Kouen seconded before unsealing a stack of CDs from her scroll. "Looks like we were thinking like mind."

"Our favorite artists." Ginko said as she stared at the two CDs in her hand.

"Yes. These came out within the past five months." the redheaded vixen added as she handed each one a pair of CDs.

"Speaking of months..." Tsuki said after sealing her CDs away. She then set her stuffed fox down and unsealed several canvases. "I've spent the past two months painting these." She then handed them out.

"Your artistry is as top notch as ever, my kit." Yuki said with a smile as she gazed at the wonderful portrait of herself.

"Such great work, Tsuki." said Naruto before giving the dark blue vixen a hug.

Tsuki blushed under their praise. She's always had a knack for painting, even as a young child. Over the years, she has gotten much better and even managed to help Naruto improve his drawing skills.

After the portraits were sealed away, Yuki spoke up. "I guess it's my turn now." She then unsealed several wrapped presents and started handing them out. What the children found inside them was...

"It's a snow globe." Naruto said as he and the girls stared at them.

"It has me inside it." Tenten commented, seeing a much smaller version of herself inside the snow globe. "Is that... ice?"

"Not just any ice." Yuki responded. "Jiraiya taught me a few seals that will allow me to keep ice from melting within a certain area. It took some time to get the details just right, but I carved a miniature scale model of each of you out of ice, placed it in a snow globe and placed the seals at the base. So long as it doesn't bust, the ice won't melt."

"Wow..." was all the children could say before they heard a small explosion nearby.

Turning towards the sound, they are a pale white slug the size of a puppy with blue markings and pale blue eyes. Beside the slug is a scroll with the kanji for 'slug' on it.

"Hello, Akira. What an unexpected, though not unwelcomed, surprise." Yuki said to the slug known as Akira.

**"Merry Christmas, everyone. Mistress Tsunade and Mistress Shizune send their wishes for the holidays as well as their presents."** Akira spoke, gesturing to the scroll next to her.

Naruto picked up the slug and hugged her. "Thank you, Akira. Send them my regards for me."

**"Of course, young Naruto."** Akira replied happily. Tsunade and Shizune once told her that Naruto has a unique way with women. Many of the women in his life seems to develop feelings for him in some way or another. They just said that he is that adorable.

Meanwhile, Yuki unsealed the contents of the scroll to discover several bundles of scrolls tied together by ribbons, each with a name tag. She also found a letter adressed to her. Quickly reading it, she jotted down a replay before rolling the letter up. "Here you go, Akira." she said, setting the letter next to the slug, who's no long in Naruto's arms.

**"Thank you, Lady Yuki."** Akira said before disappearing with the letter in a puff of smoke.

"Mommy, what did the letter say?" Tsuki wondered, seeing the rolled up letter.

"Nothing you need to worry about." the seven-tailed vixen replied. "Now, come and get your presents."

It didn't take long to discover what Tsunade and Shizune got for them. Both women got everyone a set of jutsu scrolls that best suited them. Sakura received mostly genjutsu scrolls as well as a few fire and water ninjutsu scrolls. Hinata received mostly water and lightning ninjutsu scrolls, but she also got a few wind ninjutsu scrolls as well. Tenten received lightning ninjutsu scrolls along with some scrolls on advanced sealing from Jiraiya. Naruto received ice ninjutsu scrolls, scrolls on advanced sealing from Jiraiya and a letter from said sannin saying that he wants him to be his apprentice upon graduation. Ino received fire and lightning ninjutsu scrolls and genjutsu scrolls. Ginko received earth and wind ninjutsu scrolls. Kouen received fire, wind and lightning ninjutsu scrolls. Tsuki received special ninjutsu scrolls from Tsunade that contains some of her grandfather's wood style ninjutsu and a letter telling her not to show them to anyone else but Naruto and asking her to teach them to him once his mother's blood has awakened. Yuki, on the other hand, only received scrolls on advanced sealing from Jiraiya.

After the scrolls were sealed away, all eyes turned to Naruto, who has yet to give out his presents. He locked eyes with each of the women and smiled. When he locked eyes with Yuki, she knew what he was about to do and decided to use a little fox magic to help.

He relocated himself to the recliner and asked, "Could you girl come over to me one at a time please?" They all nodded before Sakura stepped up, going first. He surprised her by pulling her onto his lap. "Sakura, we've been friends for years, haven't we?" She nodded. "Well, I'm actually surprised you haven't asked me out with the way you were when we first met." Sakura blushed. She was tempted to ask him out, but she knew that he was taken by both Hinata and Ginko. "I hope you like my present to you." He reached into his kimono and pulled out a scroll with a pink ribbon tying it closed. Sakura untied the ribbon, opened the scroll and saw a pair of seals. She unsealed the first one, which said 'red rose' in kanji. What came out was a twenty-four-inch sai blade with a red blade and green fabric wrapped around the handle. She then unsealed the other one, which said 'white rose' in kanji, and a matching sai blade appeared, but the blade was pure white instead of red. "Sakura, Tenten told me that you've been practicing with sai blades while I was gone, so I had these made for you." he said. "The red one is Kubara and the white one is Byakubara. They're both very durable and have abilities unique to themselves. Also..." He then pulled out a pair of red fighter's gloves with seals on the palms. The seals were hardly noticeable unless you were actually looking for them. "These gloves can summon your 'roses' from that scroll whenever you like. I didn't think a holster would really be suitable for your taste. Plus, I don't think you want to get your hands dirty." After he handed her the gloves, she put them on, finding them to be a perfect fit. She then saw them glow for a moment. "I just activated one of the seals on them. It will use your chakra to adjust their size if needed, so that they'll always fit. Channel your chakra to the seal on the palms to summon and dismiss your 'roses'."

Sakura did just that and once they were back in the scroll, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Thank you, Naruto. They're just perfect for me." she said as they hugged.

Suddenly, Yuki cleared her throat, which got their attention. With a huge smirk, she pointed up, and what they saw was a mistletoe floating above Naruto and Sakura. The children raised an eyebrow and thought, 'Mom/Ms. Yuki must have done that.'

Naruto and Sakura locked eyes with each other. Sapphire blue meeting emerald green as they blushed from the implication of the floating shrub. "You know, a mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it." he said.

Sakura smiled. "But a kiss can be even deadlier." Their eyes slowly closed as their lips gently touched. The kiss only lasted a moment, but for Sakura, it felt like an eternity. She couldn't describe how wonderful it was. She now knows what Ginko and Hinata get to experience on a regular basis. What Sakura didn't know at first was that she and Naruto were surrounded in a golden aura while they kissed, courtesy of the blonde boy pouring some of his essence into her.

Once their lips parted, Naruto smiled and said, "And finally, I grant you the gift of steam." He blew a little steam out of his nose to illistrate his point. "Normally, I cannot teach anyone these jutsu, but Mom gave me permission to do so, but only for certain people. Because you have the fire and water elements, Mom has decided that, as a close friend of mine, you are allowed to learn the Uzumaki clan's steam style ninjutsu."

Sakura gasped. She was being allowed to learn his clan's jutsu! Naruto has told the ladies in the house on his tenth birthday that he can speak to his mother and Tsunade, but only Yuki knows that he can speak to Hikari and Mikoto as well. He made them promise to keep it a secret and they have kept their word, afraid that they might lose their friend to his mother's enemies. Once she composed herself, she hugged him again. This time, a little tighter.

After they pulled away, Sakura got off his lap with her scroll in one hand and her fighter's gloves in the other while Hinata sat on his lap, since she was next. However, unlike Sakura, she straddled his waist and draped her arms around his neck. She peeked upwards and saw the mistletoe above them. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" she questioned Yuki, who merely nodded with a smile.

"She has a good reason to." Naruto said to her. "The gift of steam was a combined present from me and Mom and I needed Ms. Yuki's help to give it."

"So she created the mistletoe so you can kiss us?" Sakura asked with a light blush.

"Pretty much. Mom wants to give you all a present for not only being my friends, but for being there for me." Naruto explained. He then reached into his kimono and pulled out a pair of scrolls, tied together with a gold ribbon and a lavender ribbon. "Hinata, before you open them, I want to tell you something." When he was sure he had her undivided attention, he continued. "Like Sakura, I know that you've been practicing with a weapon during the summer. I received a pair of weapons during the summer and I want to share them with you." He pointed at one of the scrolls, which has lavender trim. "That scroll is yours while the other one" He then pointed at the other scroll, which has gold trim. "is mine. They're both connected to each other for a reason you're about to see." And with that, he let her untie the ribbons and unfurl the lavender scroll. Like Sakura's, it contained two seals. She unsealed the first one, which said 'gale cutter' in kanji. A sheathed katana appeared between them in a puff of smoke. The katana was standard length with white and sky-blue fabric on the hilt in a diamond pattern, the kanji for wind was etched on the guard and the blade looked very sharp. When Hinata grasped the hilt, she felt its power, like a gentle breeze that can easily become a fierce hurricane. "Hinata, this is Fuukiri, a wind elemental katana with the power to cut through even the wind itself. Its sharpness depends on the user's control of the wind. I can even use my fire element to enhance its power. You should be able to do the same with your lightning element."

He then pointed to the other seal, which says 'water tail' in kanji. What came out of it was another sheathed katana. This katana looked like a duplicate of Fuukiri, but the hilt's fabric was lavender and sea-blue and the kanji for water was etched on the guard. When Hinata grasped the hilt of this sword, she felt the weapon's power, like a calm wave that can easily become a raging tsunami. "This one is Suibi, a water elemental katana with the power to gather nearby water and moisture. I can use my fire element to heat the blade and create steam as I slash or my wind element to chill whatever I cut, so it's very powerful when used correctly. However, I don't think you should use your lightning element with this, as it could backfire and hurt you." Hinata nodded as she sat the katana down. "Now, before we can use them, we much smear some of our blood on the kanji that resides on the guards. They will bind the weapons to us and only those we trust are allowed to touch them. Otherwise, the swords' power will react and ward them away."

Tenten produced two senbon... from somewhere, and handed them to the couple. After pricking their thumbs, they smeared their blood on Fuukiri's guard. They felt the sword pulse, along with themselves, and felt its power settle down and accept them. They repeated the process with Suibi before they sheathed the swords and sealed them. "Oh, before I forget. Because you're better at the water element than I am, I want you to take care of Suibi while I take care of Fuukiri. They're both ours, but we should keep both of them with us at all times." Naruto continued. "This is why I made these scrolls. They can summon either one as long as they're sealed. And like I did with Sakura, I also got a pair of fighter's gloves for us as well." He then pulled out a pair of lavender fighter's gloves that look strikingly similar to Sakura's. Once Hinata put them on, she saw them glow for a moment. She then took them off before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. She noticed that Naruto's power was flowing through her and vice versa. When they pulled away, he carried on. "And finally, because you got the wind element, thanks to Mom's meddling," 'Though I'm not complaining.' he mentally added. "I've decided that you should learn about the ice element, even though I don't know much about it myself." This earned him an even deeper kiss from Hinata. He can hear Kushina giggling in his head as she cheered him on, much to his amusement.

After the girl had her fill, she got off her boyfriend and sauntered back to her place next to Ginko, swaying hips and giving him suggestive glances as she went. Now, Kushina is rolling around in laughter and wondering where the almost eleven-year-old girl learned how to seduce her son like that. The others were also amused, especially as Naruto's eyes followed her all the way to her seat.

Once she sat down, Tenten sat on his lap and drew his cerulean eyes to her chocolate brown ones. "Focus, lover boy." she teased.

Naruto shook his head. "You know, I'm starting to wonder if this is all some big dream I'm having." he said. Tenten merely shrugged. "Well, Mom said that I can't give you my present until I kiss you first. Don't ask why, though. I've already tried." She shrugged again before pressing her lips against his own. Like Sakura's, it was sweet and innocent and she glowed in a golden light as Naruto's power flowed into her. Once they parted, Kushina finally told her son what he gave her. He smiled inwardly. Tenten is going to love this. "Okay, Mom said that your gift is a very rare element that only a few others possessed before you." He then reached into his kimono and pulled out a scroll with a light pink ribbon. Inside the scroll is a letter from Kushina and several seals. Since Yuki placed privacy seals all over the house in advance, she read the letter aloud for everyone to hear.

_Tenten,_

_If you're reading this, then my son was able to give you your Christmas present. I hope you enjoyed the kiss. I know Hinata and Ginko enjoy them all the time. Anyway, your gift is called K__ou__ton. It is a unique kekkei genkai that allows the user to use the extremely rare element: steel. In the Uzumaki clan, only one person was able to use this element, and that was Takashi Uzumaki. He was my father and head of the clan before its destruction at the hands of the Hidden Stone Village. He hoped that I was able to use it as well, but I didn't possess the lightning element like he did. Normally, you would need the earth and lightning elements as well as the Uzumaki clan's bloodline to use steel style jutsu. But I used my son's chakra, my earth element and our combined power to grant you the power to use the earth and steel elements without having the Uzumaki bloodline._

_Now, because of the rarity of possessing it, our clan was unable to create any jutsu for it. However, Father was able to find someone who knows about and has mastered the element. Enclosed in this letter are jutsu scrolls that only you and my son are allowed to read. I made sure of that myself. Right now, you're probably wondering how I'm able to retrieve scrolls when I'm dead. Well, thanks to my son's massive amount of chakra, we were able to recreate them in perfect detail and place special seals on them that allows only the two of you access to them. Even though he cannot learn them, he will still need access to the scrolls._

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Tenten looked up from the letter to Naruto, only to see him smiling at her. She smiled and hugged him, thanking him repeatedly for what he and his mother have given her.

After she got off his lap, Ino was in her place. Like the playful blonde that she is, she straddled his waist and pressed her body as close to his as possible. She smiled in satisfaction when she saw him blush. She just love teasing him.

After shaking his blush away, he surprised the other blonde by kissing her. He knew she expected it, but had no idea that he would take the initiative. After they pulled away, he smiled and said, "Mom wanted me to give her gift to you first before I give you mine." He then pulled out a scroll with a violet ribbon from his kimono and handed to her. Inside it are a series of seals. She unsealed the first one, which said 'fang' in kanji. What appeared were a pair of daggers, each with a fingerguard that has four one-inch spikes protruding from it. The blade of one of the daggers has a raging fire design while the other has a lightning bolt design. "Ino, say hello to Souga: Hi-Rai. These twin daggers are able to channel either fire or lightning elemental chakra into them, depending on the fang that you use. I know that you've been practicing with daggers, so I thought you could use a pair that suited you perfectly. Also, open the second seal." She did and what she saw were a pair of custom weapon holsters that can not only carry her ninja tools, but her new daggers as well. She also saw a pair of fighter's gloves like Sakura's and Hinata's, but in violet. "As for Mom's gift, she said that, as a flower child, you should be able to use such jutsu."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked as she resealed her present from him back in the scroll.

"Well, like with Tenten's scrolls, Mom and I made a series of scrolls that only you and I can read. These scrolls are for the wood style, which is what we just gave you." Many people gasped. Only Tsuki could use that element. They all know that Naruto would eventually, but for Kushina to grant Ino with that ability... "Ino, you and your mother have taught me so much about flowers, just like the Youko family did. Plus, our mothers were good friends. She wants you to have this gift to thank you and your mother for keeping me safe and happy without her truly being here to do so herself."

Ino stared at her friend with tears in her eyes. He was a true friend, and she was lucky to know him. 'Those girls don't know what they're missing.' she thought to herself as she thought of all of Sasuke's fangirls who don't like Naruto because he's better than the brooding Uchiha. She and Sakura also had a crush on the boy, but quickly saw him for what he really is... a jerk. They both don't know why they keep ogling him and chasing him for dates when he hasn't shown any form of interest in them except for annoyance and contempt. However, she could have sworn she saw him staring at Hinata when they were training and she didn't have her jacket on, since it was rather hot that day.

After giving him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek, she strolled away from him and allowed Ginko to have her turn. She, too, straddled his waist and made sure that there was no room between their bodies.

Her present was also sealed inside a scroll, which has a silver ribbon tied around it. Inside was a pair of what looked like a cross between a tonfa and a dagger. They were as long as a dagger with a double-sided blade. The handle was wrapped in silver and sky-blue fabric and the guard was actually a blade with a crescent-shaped blade mixed with it. The crescent blade was made to look like a crescent moon. Next was a folding fan with a silver moon on both sides of the parchment. There was also two metal rings with a pair of loops that were meant to go on a belt and a holster for the fan. "Ginko, these are your new toys." Naruto began. "First are the tonfa-like weapons. They're actually elbow blades, a bladed weapon based on the tonfa. These are called the Silver Crescent. They are very sharp and great for both offense and defense. You can channel your wind chakra to increase their sharpness. Next is the Silver Moon, an enchanted battle fan. The parchment will never tear, burn, gather up moisture, get dirty or any of that stuff. Also, it can duplicate itself and even grow in size, becoming almost as tall as you are. Both weapons are made from dragon fangs and the parchment is actually dragon skin. The one who made it for me said that he was given the materials from an actual dragon that he knows."

"What about our weapons?" Sakura asked, gesturing to herself, Hinata and Ino.

"They're made from the fangs of that same dragon. At first, I though he was pulling my leg, but Master Jiraiya confirmed it." Naruto replied.

After resealing her weapons, Ginko brought her boyfriend's gaze back to her. "Thank you for the gift, Naruto." she said seductively before she pulled him into a rather intimate liplock. He was so caught off guard that he was unable to stop her tongue from diving in. However, he wasn't going to let her have all the fun and returned it for all it's worth. What everyone noticed was that, instead of a golden aura, the aura was silver and it emanated from Ginko instead of Naruto.

After two minutes, they finally pulled away for some much needed air. Both were flushed from the intensity of the kiss and were panting slightly. "I know that when you kissed them, you channeled some of you chakra into them. Well, I wanted to do the same." she panted before kissing him again, though not as deep as the last one. One their lips parted, Kouen replaced her on his lap.

"My sister is so silly." she said as she leaned into him. She personally didn't want to give him her first kiss, but she was alright with it. She did care about him, and did love him in a sense, so she figured it was alright if it was just this one time.

Kouen's present was also inside a scroll, which was tied with a red ribbon. What she found inside it shocked her. It looked like a katana, but she, Tenten and Naruto knew otherwise. "Naruto, how did you get your hands on such a weapon and why?" the fox-girl asked in a whispered voice that's laced with shock and disbelief.

Naruto ran his fingers through her fiery red hair, which she let spill down her back, and said, "Because we'll be family one day, since we all know what will happen in a few years." He winked at Ginko and Hinata, who both blushed and smiled. "Kouen, this was also made from the fang of a dragon, but that doesn't mean it's not as powerful as the real deal."

"Naruto, what is it?" Ino interrupted.

"A replica of the sword, Masamune." Everyone gasped, familiar with the legend surrounding the katana. "This katana can channel chakra through it, and since you have all three elements that are great for blades, you should be able to come up with some very powerful attacks for it. Also, this scroll includes a few that can only be done with your Masamune." Kouen nodded before sealing the weapon up and pressing her lips against his own. Once their lips touched, a red aura surrounded them as the vixen thanked him for such a wonderful gift.

Once she was finished thanking him, Kouen got off and motioned for Tsuki to take her place, which she happily did. Once he regained his senses from Kouen's power flowing through him, he presented a scroll tied with a dark blue ribbon to Tsuki. What she found was a sheathed kodachi with dark blue fabric wrapped around the hilt and the guard shaped like the moon. The guard even has the kanji for moon etched on it. Next was a holster containing three pieces of metal connected by a chain. "Tsuki, the kodachi is called the Sapphire Moon. It has enhancing properties to whatever element is channeled into it. Its power works best at night, especially during a full moon. However, its power goes dormant during a moonless night, just so you know. Next is the Nightshade Staff, a three-point pole. It's very durable and the chain can be lengthened with chakra... or youki in your case." Naruto explained. "These two are a pair and can combine, but I'll let you discover that little feature. They also come with attacks; two separately and one together. Make sure you place your blood on the kanji so only yourself or those you trust can use them. This also applies to the rest of you." Tsuki nodded, as did Sakura, Ino, Kouen and Ginko, before sealing her weapons away and kissing him, filling his system with her power as a dark blue aura surrounded them.

Once they pulled away and Tsuki got off his lap, Naruto found himself being picked up by seven sea-blue tails. He then ended up on Yuki's lap with her tails surrounding him. "Just so you know, I'm not going to kiss you and the mistletoe isn't over our heads." the woman said to him, much to his relief. He just might faint if she were to kiss him. Not to mention how Hinata and the vixens would react.

Looking the lovely vixen in the eyes, he pulled out the last of his scrolls, this one tied with a sea-blue ribbon. "Hinata, Tenten and I have been working on a new jutsu for over a year. We've managed to finish the basics of it, but not the more advanced ideas we have for it. This scroll contains the jutsu that we made. We want to be the only ones to teach it to anyone, which is why I'm giving you this scroll, just in case you want to teach it to the girls before we do." When she opened the scroll, she smiled at what was written in it. She couldn't wait to start learning it.

"You know, this might actually rival the Fourth Hokage's jutsu when you have it finished." she said. "You'll teach me the rest once it's finished?" Naruto nodded. Yuki smiled before kissing his forehead and pulling him into a loving embrace. A sea-blue aura surrounded them as the seven-tailed vixen gave him some of her power. 'You'll thank us for this later, kit.' she thought as she felt his heart beat next to hers while they were linked. She also felt several more, including one she hasn't felt in years. They stayed that way for a few minutes before the aura faded, only for her to find him asleep in her arms. She giggled before whispering into his ear, "Merry Christmas, Naruto. May our love remain in your heart forever."

xxxxx

Later, Naruto woke up, only to find himself in his room with Hinata and Ginko snuggled next to him. "What happened?" he asked them.

Ginko sat up and looked at him. "We vixens decided to give you some of our power, with Mom giving you the most, next to me. It is a sign of love from us to you." she said, then looked at Hinata and grinned. "But this is the best part."

"Which is?" he asked with a raised eyebrow before he saw Hinata grin as well.

"When we decide to share everything as a sign of our eternal devotion to each other." Hinata replied.

No more words were spoken because both girls, still dressed in their Christmas outfits, traded kisses with Naruto as they poured their power into him, with Naruto doing the same, for half an hour before they went straight to sleep, never noticing a warm aura enveloping them.

xxxxx

The next morning, Naruto came downstairs with his arms wrapped around Hinata and Ginko. After they greeted everyone, he noticed something off about one of them.

"Hey Tenten, are you okay? You look a little... different." he asked her with a slight blush.

"I know. When I woke up this morning, I was already like this." Tenten replied, not really surprised that her male friend is blushing, despite being kissed by seven girls that all like him. Somehow, her body matured overnight through unknown means. Her figure was more developed than the other girls in her class to begin with, but now it's even more so. She was lucky her clothes still fit.

"I hope you like it, Tenten." Yuki said from the kitchen as she prepared breakfast. "It is another gift from Naruto... to each of you four."

"Huh?" Naruto wondered.

"Naruto, you did more than bestow your friends a sub-element. Upon kissing them, you've improved their bodies to not only be able to handle the change you made, but to be that of a vixen's, looks and all." Yuki explained before turning to the girls. "However, that doesn't kick in until you turn twelve."

It was then that Naruto remembered Yuki and his late mother, Kushina, teaching him the technique he used last night and telling him all that will happen. Somehow, Kushina noticed that the girls were slightly jealous that Yuki's daughters were so cute and decided to give them one more gift that will make them much more beautiful.

"Now, since such an obvious change may not have a positive outcome, or a wanted one, I think teaching them your special tranformation jutsu will help them hide their new bodies." Yuki suggested.

"Why would we want to hide such a sight?" Ino wondered, excited that she'll be just as appealing as her foxy friends.

"Your new appearance may be much different than you are now. Such a thing may not be accepted so easily, Ino." Yuki replied. "Also, you wouldn't want perverts staring at you, would you?"

Upon hearing this, Ino quickly realized the fox-woman was right. "Good point."

"Also, consider Hinata's position into account." Yuki carried on. "Many of the Hyuuga Elders do not support her friendship with Naruto, despite Hiashi supporting it. We don't want anything happening that will tear them from each other. They may try to set her up in an arranged marriage if for nothing else than to not only spite Naruto, but to punish her." She then growled under her breath, "Though I won't let that happen, nor will Hiashi."

"Okay, so after breakfast, I'll teach you girls my True Tranformation Jutsu." Naruto said, getting nods from Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

"Wait a minute. How come my clothes still fit, not that I'm complaining?" Tenten wondered.

"Oh, that was a final touch from me." Yuki answered. "That mistletoe was more than just an illusion. I inbued you girls with some of my fox magic. When the change occurs, all your clothes will be altered to fit you just as well as before, but only if you've worn them before." The girls sighed in relief at that, causing Yuki to smile. She knew that if their bodies changed, they wouldn't be able to fit any of their clothes or they would be tight on them. Considering that vixen are not only more developed than a human's and are also early bloomers, if you don't count a kitsune's aging cycle, they'll have quite the problem without her help.

So with a smile on her face, she continued to prepare breakfast as Naruto explained how his jutst if different from the one taught at the Ninja Academy.

xxxxx

A/N: The holidays are here and the Wolf is enjoying them. How about you? Now, as you've just read, this was an extended version of the Christmas party flashback from arc one chapter seven. While I've mentioned it several times after that, I wanted to write a more completed version, even featuring the morning after. I hope I did good with this one.

Now, I have a request for you all. Within the main story are events that I plan on writing in here. However, some cannot be done for one reason or another. And since I wrote this for the fans, I want your input on what event to write next. There are only ? rules, though. First rule, the request must be in a review, which I check quite often. I won't accept them any other way. Second rule, the request must be in the same arc I'm currently doing. After I write the first event for the arc, I'll accept up to three more from the fans. Third rule, one submission per arc per person. Helps with variety as well as not swarming the reviews with requests. Makes it hard to find the good ones.

Currently, I'm only accepting events featured in arc one. Keep in mind that I'll search for it all the way to when it was first mentioned for featured. And yes, I'll even do flashbacks and certain scenes that you may want extended. Nothing too long, though.

Translations:

Kubara: Red Rose  
>Byakubara: White Rose<br>Fuukiri: Gale Cutter  
>Suibi: Water Tail<br>Souga: Hi-Rai: Twin Fangs: Fire and Lightning

Kouton: Steel Release

Later!


End file.
